Somethings just have to fall
by Xxlkorec7xx
Summary: Tori Rogers never really fit in, back in the day she was a twig and made fun of, now she is a muscle freak who still cant fit it. When a monstrous person who feels he just doesn't fit in and feels he has to take over earth Tori must choose a side Avengers or the twigish Loki from Asguard. who will it be?


Chapter 1: The Huge Project

"S

leep? Please, I've been asleep for the past seventy years, I think that's enough sleep for now," Tori said to the Director Fury.

"But you have school tomorrow and your father and I have very important business to cover, so it would be best for you to leave," he said, his stern voice rang throughout the kitchen.

"And I can't listen becausssssse?" Tori annoyed him.

"ARRRGGUUUH!" he growled to himself.

"Huh?" she smiled deviously.

"'Cause this is adult importance," his one good eye twitched, he knew he had said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

"Adult importance? Is that eye patch over the wrong body part or something, 'cause did u not just hear me, I am over seventy years old, eighty-three to be exact, you can't tell me I'm not an adult."

"Yes, indeed, but you will have to leave, you may be an adult on the inside, but you are a kid on the outside."

"I'm not leaving unless Steve leaves," Tori said flatly.

"Steve is old enough to listen."

"I'm not leaving."

"You must have some type of school work to do."

"Nope."

"Well, I think I may have some S.H.I.E.L.D. work for you," he looked through his coat.

"No! I'm only leaving unless Steve leaves also."

"Fiiiiiiiiine!" Steve, obviously amused by the argument between them, knew it was time for it to end so he got up, "Thank you for letting me hear some of it," with that he walked out.

Tori magically got into the lead.

"Steve," his dad (also Steve) called to him, closing the door behind him.

"Heads up, Fury is in the kitchen waiting for you to come in," he explained.

"What could be wrong now?"

"Apparently, lots of things."

"STE-E-E-E-E-E-E-V-U-U-U-H!" Tori called from the living room.

"WH-H-H-H-H-HUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" he responded.

"I need help with this before tomorrow! So in other words, tonight."

"I think you better help her," his dad said to him, "While I go have a 'fun' chat with Fury."

"Good luck, Loki sounds strong."

"Loki?"

"I've said too much," Steve clapped his hand to his mouth.

Steve entered the living room to find Tori curled up on the floor with all her school books surrounding her.

"Uhhh, Tor? Is there anything wrong?" Steve questioned.

"No Steve, I just wanted to do this, make a mess and make you clean it up," she responded sourly.

"Whatt?" he asked lowering himself to ground.

"The finals are tomorrow and I don't know any of this. It is so different than a long time ago. Math wasn't like this, English also wasn't but I mean like language arts is about the basic things."

"I know, I'm struggling also. It is tough, but you'll get through it."

"Well, now that you're here, can you help me go and figure this out?"

"Yeah. So look at this," he opened the text book, "Wow, seventh grade has changed a lot."

"I know."

"Ok, I think I get it. I mean this is a hard thing to learn, I'm still being tutored, but I'm maintaining that A." He smiled revealing the white, perfect teeth, obviously from when he got the serum injected in him, everything became 'Perfect' about him.

"Steve, my A. I would like one of those for a change."

"I know. Ok so equations. Well if Y equals four and X equals nine then obviously when it says X plus Y times three equals question mark, all you have to do is four plus nine and then take the three and then multiply it but the thirteen."

"Seems less complicated now."

"It isn't complicated just hard-ish."

"You just described complicated."

"You know what I mean."

"Steve, I thought you were gonna be a no show," Fury stood up at the table.

"In my own home?" with a stupid face on, Steve looked at him.

"Hey, I'm not the genius Howard Stark."

"He wasn't a genius, sir, sure he made me a super soldier, and created my two kids, and then created them to super soldiers. But you know; he didn't know how other people felt about this. I had a choice; I didn't want to be the little guy anymore. He never gave Steve or Tori a choice. He probably spoiled them rotten. They were just some lab rats. He already had the serum ready, he didn't intend on telling them anything. He just put them in there and hoped for the best, but I went first."

"Ok, he was a human, who was smart and he didn't care about 'feelings', but he did the world a favor and we need to respect that."

"I do respect that, but what I'm saying is that, I don't think Tori 'enjoys' any of this."

"No what Steve I'm not here to council you, we found you, you do as we say."

"Sorry, sir, you've come here with a mission I've been informed."

"Yes, I have. A visitor from another planet has come and taken the tesseract, you of all people are most familiar with it. His name is Loki, he is the brother of Thor and you could read more about him in this packet S.H.E.I.L.D has made for you."

"Great, another tesseract mission."

"We fished out of the ocean searching for you and Steve and Tori. Do you have anything to tell us about it that we should know?"

"Yeah, you should have left it in the ocean."

"Bye Steve, respond to us by Saturday, we only have so much time."

"I'll come."

"That was easier than we all expected."

"The world couldn't have changed that much," Steve said to the back of Fury.

"Ten bucks you're wrong," he turned around and walked out.

"You're on eye patch."

"Don't call me that!" he shouted before the slamming door.

"Tori!" called Steve.

"Yeah, Dad?" she called back.

Dad, that word always brightened Steve's day. She always called him Captain Rogers, or Steve. She never called him Dad, until, the plane went down, ever since then it was always Dad.

"Wanna know what Fury said?"

"YESSSS!" she ran down the hall.

"Steve you can come also."

Next thing you hear are larger footsteps running.

"Monday, we have a mission, you guys need to get ready and don't bring a lot of things. So far someone named Loki came and took the stupid tesseract again."

"An-n-d?" Tori pressed.

"Nothing that I know of, I mean, I still have to read so tomorrow after school I'll tell you."

"I think since I have those finals tomorrow, I'm going to be early," Tori said.

"I'm probably gonna flow in your steps and also sleep, but I'll be there in a few."

"Night Tori," her Dad wished her.

"Night," she called behind her.

"Is she gone?" Steve asked making his son look down the hall. Sure enough the bed room door shut right at that moment.

"Yeah. She's gone good."

"Don't talk like that."

"Sorry."

"Look at this thing," he held up the packet, "It must be fifty pages long. They aren't the only ones working."

"What does it say?"

"Umm," he flipped through the pages, "It says 'S-H-I-E-L-D' on the- on the front, and at the top of every page."

"Wow, thanks for the descriptive language."

"No what, I need to concentrate so why don't you just go to bed or something."

"Fine, be that way," Steve put his chin in the air.

"Leave, Steve!"

Steve got up, looked down, and shook his head.

"Shield," Steve said once his son was out of hearing distance.

Page One

S.H.I.E.L.D

Avengers United

Joining the Avengers:

Introduction:

The Avengers is a Super Hero Squad made just for people like this. You all have great powers and each part of this plan is to help save the world. An evil villain from the planet of Asguard has come to earth. His name; Loki. What he has done; taken the Tesseract. This Tesseract is a huge energy source and is very important. This will change everyday life, not like the stealing of it is changing people's lives, but either way we need all Avengers to assemble and defeat this Loki. We do not expect Thor to show up, life will never be the same and we need to make sure that this stays top secret and no one finds out.

Table of Contents:

Steven Rogers…. 2

Steven Rogers Jr. …. 2

Victoria Rogers…...2

Thor …..3

Bruce Banner…..3

Anthony Stark….4

Black Widow & Hawk Eye…..4

Steve Flipped the Page.

Steven Rogers:

Relationship: Single, never married.

Sex: Male

Date of Birth: July 7, 1912

Age: 101

Other:

Never aged still looks thirty (30). Steve lives with his two kids, STEVEN ROGERS JR. and VICTORIA ROGERS. Super solider. Went into World War Two. After Red Skull was destroyed there was no way that the fighter plane could go down easily, so he had to land it into the ocean with VICTORIA ROGERS and STEVEN ROGERS JR. on board.

Steven Rogers Jr.

Relationship: un-married.

Sex: MALE

Date of Birth: November 11, 1927

Age: 86

Other:

Did not age at all, still looks sixteen (16). Super solider Lived with Howard Stark until super solider serum was injected in him. Went to World War Two, with VICTORIA ROGERS and STEVEN ROGERS. (Refer back to STEVEN ROGERS for more details)

Victoria Rogers:

Relationship: Un-Married

Sex: FEMALE

Date of Birth: May 11, 1930

Age: 83

Other: Refer back to STEVEN ROGERS and STEVEN ROGERS JR to find out more, besides the fact that she is Female.

Steve Closed the packet, "That's enough reading for today," he looked at the clock quarter to ten, "Sleep Rogers sleep."

He walked down the hallway towards Steve and Tori's room, "Hey, Steve," he whispered in, "Come out here."

A dark figure hoped out of the bed, "Yeah?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"The packet is all yours," he shoved the packet into his son's hands, "Oh yeah, don't let anyone else see it."

"Kay, good night."

He hobbled back into the room careful not to disrupt Tori.

"Steve," she whispered.

"What?" he responded back.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, goda sleep," he rolled over his back to her.

"Mkay. Good night."

By the time she said that the soft snoring started and he was out cold. Tori wasn't at all, all she could think about was the day the plane did that cold nose dive.


End file.
